


Midnight questions

by TheGreatSylveon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, I wrote this in under 5 min, Lance asking the real questions here, M/M, Sleepy space bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSylveon/pseuds/TheGreatSylveon
Summary: Sometimes, little questions keep Lance up at night.Keith has grudgingly accepted it.





	Midnight questions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so the trash goblins in my brain would let me continue with my life.

Lance bolted upright from his soft bed and rubbed his eyes. He had been having a nice dream, full of his team and family, but one question had forced him into consciousness.

He turned to the warm body next to him, still peacefully unaware.

“Keith,” he whispered into the darkness. When the form of his boyfriend remained unmoving, he gave him a little shake. “Keith!”

Keith cracked an eye open, blearily glaring forward at his, very much too awake, boyfriend. “What?” he croaked, voice rough from sleep.

“Keith, how do the Alteans know what a lion is?”

“Oh my god, Lance, go back to sleep”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, s7 has got me MESSED UP. 
> 
> Axca, no. Our Keith is waaay too gay for that crap. :/
> 
> Also: if anyone is looking for a beta for anything Yuri!!! On ice or Voltron related, hit me up. I swear I’m better at that than writing my own works!


End file.
